Milliseconds
by TheLastofUs
Summary: Time is always ticking by, the numbers rise and time goes on. The future becomes the present becomes the past, and Arthur's time is ticking backwards now. He counted down the Milliseconds. Oh how Arthur loved Milliseconds.


Dedicated to GermanPastaMiester

* * *

_Milliseconds_

* * *

The stars were so bright.

Arthur lifted his heavy shoulders a centimeter and almost smiled. The breeze made him feel like he was flying. What would happen if it suddenly got strong—too strong for him to balance… What would happen if he fell?

He loved time. The numbers that ticked away, moving up and larger each second. Everyone ignores the milliseconds. Arthur was sitting up there for 145,112 milliseconds. He counted each one with a saddening smile.

His feet hung off the edge and he kicked them playfully. What would happen if one kick suddenly got strong—too strong for him to balance… What would happen if he fell?

Tonight was the night—he could feel it. The marrow in his bones whispered that his time was moving backwards now. His hair wisped around in the wind and he almost smiled. He traced the red bracelets on his wrists, some new, some old. The first time, he wondered if anyone would notice them.

No one ever did.

The night was clear without a dreary cloud in the sky. This was a bit peculiar, recalling how much it rained in England. No matter, he got a better view of the Christmas lights this way.

He reached out blindly towards the iridescent decorations and tried to grasp one. If such a deed was possible with even the strongest of magic, Arthur had yet to find it. Arthur wished he could have a star. Maybe then his wish would come true.

His mind was a video camera that was just thrown to sea. The film was ruined and had no hope of being repaired. No one even cared enough to dive into the waves to bring it back to shore. The camera didn't want to come back either. It much rather liked the tadpoles and minnows.

His throat felt strange. As if it were made of thick rubber, clogged up with a rag. He reached a scarred hand to his neck and squeezed the side—only the skin.

_Stretch_.

Was this weird? Was this normal?

Suddenly his fingers felt wet.

Oh.

He was crying.

Arthur took his note and threw it off the edge of the tower he was atop of. He loved Big Ben. He loved time.

The note shaped into the form of an airplane floated innocently until the shadows claimed it as their own.

Arthur felt his feet grow heavier, and he found himself slipping. He slid from the triangular roof without a single effort to stop himself. The friction was not nearly enough. Soap was applied by Arthur as he just lay still, letting gravity do its job. Letting death reach a grotesque claw his way.

"A-Arthur!" he heard a shriek.

Wow, his mind was playing trick on him again.

Yet he stopped moving. What was wrong with gravity? He lazily looked up to his arm that suddenly felt more constricted and found Alfred holding on with a gloved hand.

"What the heck are you doing? Do you _want_ to die?" Alfred demanded as he tried to pull Arthur up the roof.

"That sounds tempting," he found himself saying as he gazed wistfully off the edge of the clock tower.

"What are you talking about?!" Alfred shouted louder as the clock chimed and he fought the urge to cover his ears.

"It's calling me. Just let go, it's my time," Arthur seemed too calm about this whole thing.

"I-I can't! Why would I?"

Arthur's lips twitched upwards for a millisecond, "You're the hero."

"That's a reason _not_ to let go!" he argued.

Arthur moved his eyes up to meet the teary-eyed nation before him, only then noticing he was crying as well.

"Is it?" Arthur's eyes followed another tear as it dripped off of his chin. "Let me go," he said softly, "Let me go like you did then."

"Stop talking like this!" Alfred screamed until his voice cracked and he shook his head.

Arthur felt his face relax. It felt lighter. The muscles near his ears weren't as tense. He felt so bright. He realized he was smiling. He opened his palm to try to slip out of Alfred's grip, only to have another hand grab onto his elbow.

"This arm is going to fall off before I let you go!" he yelled in a hoarse voice.

"Then I'll give you a saw," Arthur whispered and kicked his feet. "Let me go, Alfred."

"_NO_!" he screamed, "I-I can't lose you! I'm… I… I just can't… Please… Just come back for me…"

Arthur simply smiled and shook his head. It was disgusting how beautiful he looked in the moonlight at the moment. How he looked so grief-stricken, yet he was magnificent and glowing.

With a final pull, Alfred yanked Arthur into his arms. He held him tightly and placed a kiss on his head.

"It seems the roles have reversed, huh?" Arthur asked weakly.

Alfred gave a humorless laugh and made a noise in agreement.

"Don't do this again," he told him, to which he replied, "I'm not sure. If it's my time, I'll count the milliseconds to the end."

"Your end isn't anywhere near now," Alfred ran his fingers through Arthur's dingy hair, "Milliseconds are too short to count. Count centuries instead. And you're with me for a hundred-million-gazillion more," he held him closer.

"And if we run out of centuries, then we'll fight the world on our own to keep living, as long as we're together."

Alfred dove into the waves.

* * *

_This was requested by GermanPastaMiester. She had a pretty crappy day and wanted me to make her a fanfiction as a present to cheer her up. She's America in this fanfiction so she's the hero :) THREE CHEERS FOR THE HERO!_  
_I hope you feel better, GermanPastaMiester~_


End file.
